


Gone.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is mentioned like once, i dont know what this is, no beta we die like the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: I hope you understand. You'll be okay.I swear i wanna write fluff but here, have this
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Gone.

_ Hey, Guys! _

_ By the time you’re reading this, I’ll be gone, though, I know you won't miss me all that much. You seemed so much happier without me there, even if it was just a misunderstanding. I’m sorry you think I lied to you. I didn’t mean it. You just wouldn’t let me tell you and I… I don’t know. But, you guys are guaranteed safe passage now! She said so! You’’l pass through here, get past the Door of Time, and freedom for all that is wonderful, the world is yours! The beginnings, the middles, and all the ends one could ever see.  _

There was a lifeless body in front of them.

_ Once you get past that, the quest is over! You did it! Oh, how I wish I could hug you guys! You’re so close! I’ll still see you succeed though! I’ll pass through the gates as if I were there in the flesh, even though I’ll only be in your hearts. Don’t worry, It’s okay. _

Bad waited for it to move.

_ Don’t cry, I’m still here. Nothing will hurt you! Not the monsters, not the guards, not those very large, horrible, scary looking, stone thingies guarding the gates.  _

The once happy, filled with life body Bad had  _ promised _ he’d protect lay pale skinned, and glossy-eyed on the floor.

_ There is nothing I want more than to see you pass through those gates. So, if you can’t bear the thought of it, suck it up, ‘cause a dead person, who you happen to know really damn well wants you to. It’s a prophecy oooo spooky! I know, I know, Bad would be mad that I’m joking about being dead. But hey, I wanted to be the reason you smiled, even if it was the last time I did so. _

Even after Bad had failed him, he still wanted to make him smile. So, through his tears, Bad did. It was a weak attempt, but he did, and it was the thought that counted. Or, so he’d said. Bad wanted to follow his advice, even if he was dead. It didn’t matter. Nothing did.

_ ~flashback~ _

_ They ran through the forest. _

_ “Skeppy! Stop it! We have to get to the village before nightfall!” _

_ “It doesn't matter! Nothing does!” _

_ ~flashback end~ _

_ Bad, I know you’re blaming yourself, but really? How can this be your fault? You can be an idiot sometimes. No, I’m not gonna take it back hehe. _

How could he have been so mad at him?

_ Don't forget me! I hope I made a home in your hearts like you did with mine. _

He always talked about how much he cared for them. Bad never took it to heart. He wished he could hear it again.

_ I know that… I guess this is dumb but, you know I love you guys, right? And that I just wanted to protect you? To keep my promise? The fight means nothing, though it hurt, I know, or at least hope, you didn't mean it. _

Bad didn't. He didn't mean any of the things he'd said. He  _ hurt _ . So much.

_ ~flashback~ _

_ "You  _ lied _ to me!" Bad fumed _

_ "Bad, I didn't-" Skeppy's eyes were watering. _

_ "I hate you!" Bad screamed without thought. _

_ "Please-" _

_ "I wish we'd never met!"  _

_ "You lied Skeppy, I thought you promised to tell the truth. I  _ trusted _ you." Dream murmured. _

_ "I-" _

_ "Leave. Don't come back. Ever." Bad finished, pushing him away. _

_ ~flashback end~ _

Oh, Bad knew he didn't mean it, but Skeppy didn't know that. Skeppy still loved them though. 

_ I admire you, Bad. The way you forgave me so quickly, or how quick you offered me a second chance, and I want to be like you, so I guess that's what got us here. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to lie, but my death was for the one promise I intend to keep forever; Keeping you safe. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Skeppy _


End file.
